1. Field
The following description relates to a machine translation method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet and information telecommunication (IT) technologies have been further developing to provide users information content in various languages. Also, with globalization in business and other transactions, interpretation and translation technologies for a content translation, and communication between users who speak various languages are rapidly developing.
However, each language is full of idioms and phraseology that, as the language changes with everyday use, changes by region, class and cultural background, a very different or incorrect interpretation and translation results may be obtained. A machine translation method and apparatus are desired that are able to provide accurate language translation, while considering idioms and phraseology of a particular language.